The present invention relates generally to printing presses and more particularly to a method for tucking an edge of a plate into a plate cylinder of a printing press.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,487 discloses an apparatus for mounting printing plates into an axially-extending gap in a plate cylinder. A tucking device has a plurality of tucking elements arranged along the width of the plate cylinder and its axially extending gap. Each of the tucking elements is driven by pistons, so that a plurality of pistons extend along the width of the tucking device. The ""487 patent is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
German Patent Application Nos. 100 01 324 and 100 01 328 disclose a device for pulling flexible printing plates onto a plate cylinder using a pressure roller. In the ""324 application, the pressure on an edge of the printing plate is less than in the middle, while in the ""328 application the pressure roller has a camber and is activated by adjustable pressure forces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,553 discloses a positioning and attachment means for flexible printing plates on a plate cylinder. Register pins and a permanent bar magnet are mounted to the plate cylinder. The bar magnet is located inside the plate and is advanced to hold a leading edge of the plate. A stationary bar magnet can hold the trailing edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,140 discloses a magnetic plate cylinder having permanent bar magnets at a circumference of the plate cylinder for holding the printing plate on the plate cylinder.
Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-253051 discloses a printing plate having a permanent magnetic layer for fastening the plate to the plate cylinder.
A problem associated with present tucking devices is that a large number of pistons or air cylinders are needed across the width of the tucking device to properly tuck the tail of the plate into the slot of the plate cylinder.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simplified tucking method. Another alternate or additional object of the present invention is to provide a tucking method using fewer moving parts. Yet a further alternate or additional object of the present invention is to improve access inside a print unit of a printing press having a tucking device.
The present invention provides a tucking device for tucking a printing plate into a gap of a plate cylinder comprising:
a tucker bar, the tucker bar having a tucking surface and at least one magnet for creating a repulsive magnetic force at the tucking surface; and
an actuator connected to the tucker bar for moving the tucker bar.
By having a magnet on the tucker bar creating a repulsive force away from the tucker bar, the magnetic force can aid in the tucking motion, and moving parts can be reduced.
Preferably, the actuator includes a first cylinder at one end of the tucker bar, and a second cylinder at another end of the tucker bar, with the magnet being located between the first cylinder and the second cylinder.
The first and second cylinders may be held by brackets attached to a frame of the printing press.
Alternately, the actuator may include handles for an operator to hold and control the tucker bar.
The magnets may be electrically-activated or permanent.
The present invention also provides a method for attaching a printing plate having a first side and a second side to a plate cylinder comprising the steps of:
attaching a first edge of the printing plate in a gap of the plate cylinder;
placing the printing plate on the plate cylinder so that the first side of the printing plate lies on an outer circumferential surface of the plate cylinder; and
tucking a second edge of the printing plate into the gap or another gap of the plate cylinder using a repulsive magnetic force against the second side of the printing plate.
The placing of the printing plate may occur for example through rotation of the plate cylinder.
Preferably, the tucking also includes forcing the second side of the printing plate using a tucker bar contacting the second side.